¿Cómo besas a alguien, Arthur?
by Deidre Eire
Summary: Alfred ha vuelto a Inglaterra sólo por unos días. En su última noche le pide a su mejor amigo Arthur que le enseñe a besar. Tal vez las lecciones del inglés desemboquen en algo más... *Soft Yaoi, intento de Lemon*


**_Disclaimer:_**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo uso a Arthur y a Alfred para escribir esta divertida trama por y para fans, sin ánimo de ofender y con el único objetivo de hacer gritar a las fangirls */*

* * *

Arthur, ¿cómo besas a alguien?

–Preguntó el inquieto americano mientras se revolvía entre las sábanas de su cama-.

**Pues…No lo sé, besándole**–respondió confuso el inglés, girándose para ver la cara de su amigo, las camas eran contiguas-

**¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? ¿Qué pasa, es que nunca has besado a nadie?**

-Alfred se sonrojó levemente, menos mal que estaba oscuro y solo la luz de la farola de la calle podía iluminar la habitación, su sonrojo estaba camuflado en la oscuridad- **pues…No**–agachó la mirada-.

Ambos habían estado hoy visitando diversos monumentos. Alfred era un joven americano que había ido a vivir a Inglaterra por negocios de su padre, pero al finalizar dicho negocio tuvieron que volver a Estados Unidos, lugar de origen del pequeño.

Durante su estancia en Londres, había conocido a su mejor amigo, llamado Arthur Kirkland. Arthur y él eran inseparables, incluso compartían la ropa, los juguetes, todo.  
Cuando Alfred se tuvo que mudar Arthur fue a despedirse de él al aeropuerto, ninguno de los dos lo admitiría nunca, pero después de haberse abrazado y de que Alfred subiera al avión, ambos habían llorado pensando que no volverían a saber el uno del otro.  
Por suerte para ellos internet es una gran herramienta y todos los días hablaban un poco, aunque por la gran diferencia horaria que hay entre los dos países solían dejarse mensajes contándole al otro lo que le había pasado en el día o cualquier cosa trivial, en definitiva, hablar como solían hacerlo antes de separarse.

Era en raras ocasiones como esta, en las que el padre de Alfred viajaba de nuevo a Inglaterra, cuando podían verse de nuevo. Tras el día de visita turística por Londres, ambos jóvenes habían acabado en casa del inglés. La mamá de Arthur era muy agradable y buena y había tenido el detalle de prepararle una cama al lado de la de Arthur, aunque como éste tenía muchos hermanos, en realidad era el único sitio en el que podía dormir dentro de la residencia Kirkland.

**¿Me estás diciendo que en 17 años nunca has besado a nadie?**–Preguntó extrañado Arthur-.

**16, perdona, no soy tan viejo como tú, y no, no he…besado a nadie** –confesó aclarándose la garganta-**Es por eso que…Bueno, siempre me has enseñado todo lo que sé y me preguntaba si…Me enseñarías a besar.**

-Arthur tragó saliva, Alfred sabía que su amigo era gay ¿y aún así le pedía que le enseñara eso?- **Alfred, creo que eso te lo tendría que enseñar algunas de las chicas de las que me hablas tanto por e-mail, como por ejemplo Natasha, que era hermana de Iván, si mal no lo recuerdo…**

**Nah, me da cosa porque… ¿Y si se ríe de mi por no saber besar?**–dijo el americano miedoso-

**Hay que ver…Alfred, mira, voy a serte sincero, si quieres que te enseñe a besar por mí no hay problema, no voy a negarme si insistes tanto…**-A estas alturas Arthur se había sonrojado bastante, Alfred siempre le había gustado y si el americano le tentaba tanto no podría resistirse-.

**¿Sí?** –Alfred comentó ilusionado- **¡Vale! Pero…Esto no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros, ¿no? Seguiremos siendo amigos ¿a que sí? No quiero perderte por algo como esto…**-Alfred estaba siendo sincero, su amistad con Arthur valía más que saber besar-.

**¡Claro que no idiota!**–Fue la respuesta de Arthur, su corazón había dado un vuelco al escucharle decir que no quería perderle- Anda vamos, metete en mi cama –Le ordenó suspirando y haciéndose a un lado. Alfred invadió la cama de Arthur y se abrazó a él riendo-

**¿De qué te ríes?** –Preguntó el inglés abrazándole también- **No sé, estoy feliz y tenía frío, pero ahora estoy calentito~**

-Arthur esbozó una sonrisa, Alfred podía contentarse con tan poco- **No te preocupes Alfie, ahora mismo te hago entrar en calor**–dijo sonriendo de medio lado-.

**Haha~ Está bien, "Artie"** –dijo usando un mote él también- **Entonces… ¿Cómo lo hacemos?**

–No quería admitirlo, pero estaba nervioso, nunca antes había besado a nadie- **Simplemente cierra los ojos y déjame a mí**

–Alfred cerró los ojos y puso morritos, el inglés no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas- **¿pero qué haces? Si haces eso no puedo, ¡me da risa!**

**¿Eh? ¡¿De qué te ríes?**-el americano se había sonrojado hasta las orejas- **¡De ti! No pongas esa cara anda, soy gay pero no te voy a violar, ¿sabes?**  
–Le aseguró el inglés limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa- **Ya lo sé bobo…No tengo problema alguno con que seas gay…**

**A lo mejor tú también lo eres…**-pensó en voz alta Arthur- **¡No digas tonterías! Yo…no soy gay…**-Contestó a la defensiva Alfred-.

**Bueno, ¿quién sabe? Nunca te he visto salir con una chica por más de 3 semanas, eso es algo sospechoso, ¿no lo crees?**–Replicó sonriente el inglés, le encantaba meterse con el americano-.

**No es sospechoso, es sólo que…no me gustan de verdad, no sé**–murmuró sonrojado-

**¡Ahí lo tienes! Eres gay Alfie~**-Dijo riendo levemente-

**¡Qué no lo soy, pesado!** –Arthur aprovechó el momento para darle un fugaz beso a Alfred en los labios- ¿**Ves como no es tan difícil? Simplemente te acercas y…  
**-Volvió a besarle- **juntas tus labios con los de la otra persona**...

–Arthur regresó a su posición inicial, aún abrazando a un muy sorprendido Alfred que intentaba registrar en su cerebro lo que acababa de ocurrir y la situación en la cual se encontraba-

**Va-vale…Creo que ya lo tengo…**-Un calor asfixiante empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, su corazón latía a cien y su respiración era agitada- **¿Estás bien?**  
–Preguntó el inglés algo preocupado al escucharle tan agitado-.

**Sí, perfectamente**–Fue la única respuesta de Alfred antes de lanzarse a besar de nuevo a Arthur-.

-El inglés soltó el aire que había retenido por la nariz, no se esperaba ese otro beso- **¿Y bien? Ya sabes cómo besar ¿no?**

-Alfred asintió con la cabeza y deslizó sus dedos por el cuello de Arthur, delineando su clavícula y subiendo hacia arriba, recorriendo su cuello con los dedos- **Mngh…N-no hagas eso, tengo cosquillas**–comentó el inglés sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo-.

**Hay otras clases de beso, ¿verdad?** -preguntó el americano- **Sí, claro que hay más clases de besos, en el cuello, en la boca, no sé, muchos…**

**¿En el cuello?** –sonrió de medio lado besando al inglés debajo de la oreja- **Ugh, tienes suerte de ser mi mejor amigo y de que te deje hacer eso…**

Nadie me toca el cuello, nadie, es una zona muy sensible…

-A Arthur cada vez le costaba más pensar que esto era solo una lección para ayudar a su amigo, le costaba pensarlo y se estaba dejando llevar con demasiada facilidad-.

**Entonces debo considerarme afortunado, ¿cierto?** –Alfred se sentía orgulloso de poder complacer a Arthur, pero no satisfecho con eso besó  
todo su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja de nuevo, la mordió ligeramente y lamió el lóbulo, ganándose una especie de gemido por parte de Arthur- **Ah~ No hagas eso Alfred…**

**¿Por qué no?** –preguntó haciéndose el tonto- **Sabes perfectamente por qué lo digo, Alfred…**-comentó Arthur empezando a cabrearse, era él quien daba las lecciones aquí-

**¿Se siente bien, Arthur?** –siguió picando al inglés dejando un rastro de besos por todo su cuello- **Ha, no lo sé, dímelo tú…**-murmuró mordiendo con fiereza  
el cuello del americano y lamiéndolo después como disculpa, lo rozaba con sus labios levemente para después besarlo y hacerle retorcerse de placer.  
Alfred quería sentir más, no sabía por qué, pero se estaba excitando, y mucho-.

-Abrazó a Arthur por la cintura y pegó sus caderas juntas, restregando sus partes contra las de inglés- **Ah~ Alfred, para** –Pero el americano no le escuchaba,  
devoraba su cuello con besos y se atrevió a intentar bajar más para llegar a uno de sus pechos, bajándole la parte de arriba del pijama en el proceso-

**Vale, espera, te estás emocionando**–dijo apartándose un poco de él y obligando al americano a mirarle a la cara. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y no podía respirar bien-

**Alfred, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿En serio? Me estás asustando, tu respiración no es normal, y tampoco lo es el ritmo con el que te late el corazón** –Cierto es que a él también le costaba respirar con normalidad, pero no podía evitarlo- **Sí, ya te he dicho que estoy bien, no te preocupes…**-Alfred apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Arthur, intentando calmar su respiración poco a poco-.

**Arthur… ¿Cómo es un beso con lengua?** –El inglés se tensó bajo los brazos del americano- **¿También voy a tener que enseñarte eso? No es que me importe, pero…**

-Alfred hizo callar a Arthur con otro beso, sonriendo levemente. El inglés respondió inmediatamente con un beso algo menos dulce, cargado de pasión y deseo, su lengua pronto encontró el camino hasta las profundidades de la boca del menor y ambos siguieron besándose hasta que sus dientes chocaron durante el beso;  
Alfred se apartó algo asustado-

**Alfred…**-Arthur rompió el silencio- **¿te ha…gustado? **–preguntó inseguro el inglés, temiendo lo peor ante la quietud de su hiperactivo amigo-  
**Es…diferente a como lo imaginaba, esperaba otra cosa…E-es…No sé, tu lengua es húmeda y blandita, es…raro…**-El inglés dejó que su cabeza cayera en la almohada- **Ya, yo también esperaba otra cosa cuando di mi primer beso…**-Sonrió a pesar del susto, este Alfred…-.

**N-no quiero decir que estuviera mal ni nada** –se apresuro a aclarar el americano temiendo haber metido la pata- **Ya lo sé bobo, no te preocupes por eso**  
–Al menos no le ha parecido asqueroso, es algo, pensó Arthur acariciando la mejilla de Alfred-.

**Arthur… ¿podemos hacerlo? Solo un poquito** –gesticuló con los dedos índice y pulgar un espacio muy pequeñito- **Porfa…**

-El inglés sonrió estúpidamente-**Si insistes…Pero esta posición es incómoda**

**¡No hay problema!** –Alfred se colocó encima de él y comenzó a besar todo su cuello, a la vez que movía su pelvis sobre la cadera del mayor, quería sentir más roce, más fricción. Su cuerpo ardía en deseo y la ropa le molestaba- **¿Pu-puedo tocar?**

**¿Q-qué? A-Alfred, toca lo que quieras**–Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se enganchaba al cuello del americano, quien introducía una mano temblorosa por dentro de la camisa del pijama de Arthur-

**Ah~ Joder, tienes las manos congeladas** –Arthur sintió un escalofrío y agarró con una mano la de Alfred, impidiéndole moverla- **Primero deja que se caliente un poco…**-Alfred no pudo evitar reír- **No te rías idiota, tienes las manos frías…**

**Eso es porque tu cuerpo está muy caliente~** -replicó Alfred con una sonrisa felina- **¿Y cómo quieres que esté?**

–Arthur elevó una pierna y flexionó la rodilla, moviéndola bajo la entrepierna del americano y haciéndole suspirar su nombre más de una vez- **Mngh~ Arthur…**

**El truco de la pierna es muy útil, sí**–sonrió esta vez el inglés, besando el cuello de Alfred y buscando sus labios para robarle algún que otro beso-.

**Ah~ ¡Arthur! Ugh, sigue, sigue…** -Sus pantalones le apretaban, sentía el bulto rozar contra el de Arthur, movía sus caderas frenéticamente, intentando llegar al final, pero entonces sus brazos le fallaron y cayó sobre él- **Oh, fuck…**

**Tranquilo, estar arriba es cansado, descansa sobre mí si quieres anda, y no grites tanto**–besó la mejilla de Alfred como si nada.

El americano rodó hasta quitarse de encima de él y le abrazó, su respiración era errática y estaba temblando, el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho-  
**Por Dios Alfred, respira hondo, tranquilízate, cuando tu respiración se estabilice seguiremos**–Arthur se había preocupado bastante, abrazó a Alfred y le obligó a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, acariciando su espalda por dentro de la camisa, delineando con los dedos su columna vertebral-.

**T-tú no ti-tienes…las manos frías** –suspiró Alfred aferrándose a él con fuerza- **Haha…Supongo que no** –respondió el inglés notando como el americano  
se relajaba entre sus brazos y como ambos se tranquilizaban un poco tras la excitación del momento anterior-.

**No quiero seguir, Arthur** -murmuró el americano levantándose de la cama- **¿Qué? Eres consciente de que vas a dormir con un calentón de narices entonces, ¿verdad?** –Dijo frunciendo el ceño el inglés, ¿justo ahora que estaba tan cerca no quería seguir?- **Lo siento Artie, voy al baño…**

-Comentó rápidamente el americano saliendo de la habitación. Arthur suspiró pesadamente, colocó un brazo por encima de sus ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza. Quizá Alfred se había asustado de llegar tan lejos o algo por el estilo. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y se relajó intentando que su erección bajara poco a poco, ese condenado americano le había excitado tanto que casi se corre cuando estaba debajo de él-**Estúpido…**

**¿Quién? ¿Yo?**–Preguntó Alfred entrando de nuevo a la habitación y cerrando con cuidado la puerta detrás de él-.

-Arthur se sobresaltó un poco y apartó el brazo de la cara- **¿Qué? No, déjalo, "yo" soy estúpido**–por dejarme llevar y acceder a enseñarte cosas que no deberías saber, añadió el inglés en su cabeza-.

**Ah bueno, menos mal**–sonrió dulcemente Alfred, entrando en su propia cama-.

**¿Ya fuiste al baño?**-preguntó Arthur con la mirada baja-

**Sí, era horrible, pensé que…déjalo**–se sonrojó levemente-

**Alfred, ¿has ido al baño a…?**

**¡NO!** –Dijo excesivamente alto el americano- **N-no es lo que estás pensando, no me he masturbado ni nada por el estilo, es solo que…tenía que hacer pis, eso es todo.**

-Arthur negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente- **Después de enseñarte todo esto me dejas solito, ven aquí anda~**

-Alfred sonrió levemente y rodó hasta la cama de Arthur, abrazándose a él- **Perdona, ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí haha~**

**Claro que no, quédate aquí solo cinco minutitos, se está tan bien así… ¿Bueno qué, ha estado bien la lección?**–Preguntó altivo el inglés, sonriendo de lado a lado-.

**Sí, mucho…**-Susurró el americano cerca de su oído- **Y espero que haya una segunda lección en mi casa de Estados Unidos, donde podamos llegar hasta el final sin miedo a que nos oiga nadie~**

-El corazón de Arthur dejó de latir un segundo y después se aceleró- **Te aseguro que habrá una segunda lección, sí…Te enseñaré lo que quieras saber**–contestó apresurado, el sonrojo de sus mejillas delatándole-

**¡Genial! Gracias Arthur, buenas noches**–Besó su mejilla antes de volver a la otra cama-

**Tiene narices que después de lo que ha pasado esta noche me beses en la mejilla como beso de buenas noches**–dijo Arthur sin pensar-

**Oh, espera~** -se inclinó a besarle, juntando dulcemente sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso casto y lento, Arthur estaba sorprendido-  
**Vaya, besas…realmente bien.**

**Por supuesto, tengo al mejor maestro del mundo** –guiñó el ojo a un sonrojado inglés que se escondía entre las sábanas- **Espera y verás de lo que es capaz de enseñarte este maestro…**

**Haha~ Estoy deseando tener más lecciones de estas, buenas noches Artie~**

**Buenas noches, Alfred** –Sonrió extendiendo la mano para agarrar la del americano, quien sonrió y dio un ligero apretón a sus manos entrelazadas-  
**Te quiero, Arthur…**

-El inglés abrió los ojos como platos, sonrojándose violentamente-** Yo…también te quiero, Alfred**–tragó saliva, oh sí, definitivamente habría más lecciones como esta-.

* * *

_**Final Extendido:** _ **¿Ves como eres gay?**

**¡Oh! ¡Cállate ya Arthur!** –dijo el americano cerrando los ojos para dormir. Arthur rió divertido y besó la mejilla del americano- **No te enfades~ Buenas noches Alfie.**

–El americano sonrió besando su mano, jamás podría enfadarse con él- **Buenas noches…**

* * *

**N/A: **Sí, no pude resistirme a poner el final extendido x/D Espero que les haya gustado este intento de lemon tanto como a mí, y habrá más USUK por mi parte muy pronto, tengo muchas ideas en mente ^0^


End file.
